


untitled remus game

by peachsneakers



Series: flufftober [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus and Janus share a moment before they get up.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: flufftober [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969483
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	untitled remus game

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "make me"
> 
> oh look i finally finished flufftober! it's only -checks notes- nearly february lmao

"It is a lovely morning in the mind palace and I am a horrible Remus," Remus says, cackling to himself. Beside him, Janus yawns and stretches, a fond smile crossing his face.

"What are you up to, you little menace?" Janus asks.

"Nothing," Remus says, innocent. For now. Janus eyes him, obviously disbelieving.

"I don't believe you for one second," Janus informs him. "Remus, not always plotting to be a nuisance to the Light Sides? Impossible."

"Well, you vetoed the shower of blood worms from the ceiling last week, so," Remus says, a pout coming across his features. Janus laughs.

"You wanted to do it at breakfast," Janus reminds him. "Do you _really_ want to hear how high-pitched Patton's scream is?"

" _Yes_ ," Remus says, attempting a shoulder shimmy. It is difficult when he is locked in place by one of Janus's many arms.

"As hilarious as that sounds, I need my morning coffee first or I'll have my brain drizzle out my ears and that will only be entertaining for five minutes tops," Janus says. Remus considers his words for a second, then nods in resignation.

"What about the blood worms _this_ week?" He bargains. " _After_ breakfast?"

"We'll see," Janus says fondly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Remus's temple. Remus settles against the pillows, silent for a moment. Then-

"Do you think Patton will ever accept m- you?"

"I think that I don't care," Janus says. Remus eyes him skeptically. "I don't care anymore," Janus amends. "We have a tolerable working relationship now. I don't need to be a part of his fam-ILY."

"Why not?" Remus asks. Janus kisses his nose, making him go cross-eyed.

"Because I have all I need right here," Janus says. Remus giggles, his face going red.

"You're such a sap," he accuses affectionately. Janus just smiles, not denying it.

"We should get up," Janus finally says, reluctant. "Thomas needs us later."

"You, you mean," Remus corrects. Janus shakes his head.

"You, too," he says, stroking a strand of grey-streaked hair back from Remus's temple. "I made sure of it."

"Sap," Remus repeats, cackling to himself. Janus rolls his eyes and boops his nose with one ungloved finger. He only ever takes his gloves off around Remus. Remus cherishes that. 

"Behave," Janus says, rolling away. Remus wriggles like a fat, juicy worm caught on a fish hook.

"Make me," he says, laughing. Janus raises an eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me," he replies. "Get up, darling. We'll be late for breakfast. How will you traumatize Patton with eating a deodorant stick if you aren't there when he is?"

"You're _right_ ," Remus gasps in mock shock, scrambling to get up. Janus laughs, and the sound makes Remus grin.

"I'll even eat the flowery one," Remus adds. "Just for him."

"Well, at least your breath will smell better," Janus mutters under his breath. Remus throws a sock at him.

"I brush my teeth," he defends himself. Janus stares at him.

"Once a week is not appropriate dental hygiene and you know it," Janus lectures. 

"You sound like Logan," Remus says. Janus scrunches his nose.

"You know what, I'll take that," Janus says. "Logan is acceptable."

"Damn," Remus says, shimmying into his pants. "Shoulda said Patton."

"That would be appropriately horrifying, yes," Janus says dryly. "Now hurry up, or I won't be able to help with the pancakes."

"You never let me help," Remus pouts.

"Last time I tried, you tipped battery acid into the batter," Janus retorts. "You burnt a hole through the bowl. It was a disaster."

"I would have eaten it," Remus grumbles. Janus strides to his side, tips his chin up, and places a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I know you would," Janus says. "That's why I didn't let you."

Laughing, the two finally depart for breakfast.


End file.
